Redeemed
by love-and-joy
Summary: A one shot of Anidala. Would like you to make further guesses. Got nothing to do with SW.


**A/N: Gotta strong emotion. Its just similar to what I scribble in my rough copy...dishevelled, like I do maths, still hope you'll like it...**

 **On with the...*I won't call it story, XD***

* * *

 _The forest came alive with the approaching dusk. In the vast, bright shades of apricot and fuchsia, small stars like pieces of crystals reflecting light, peeping from behind the curtains of orange clouds. The woodsy scent was fresh, just like the pain in Anakin's heart._

What had he done?

It was delicate. His love-life. It was delicate. One wrong move and it'd go down. And he had taken many wrong moves.

Her love sealed inside a glass goblet, and first, a flower like crack bloomed in it. It grew bigger and bigger until...

...until it completely shattered...

What had he done?

Anakin sucks in a deep breath. In the sky above him, in eternity, fuchsia and apricot fought with blue to conquer it.

Padmé. Was the name of his _beloved._

 _She deserved better...better than he had given her._

 _You saved Luke..._

He thinks.

Luke.

His son...

Their son.

A symbol of their love.

Iron nails scaraped against his heart, telling it to give up. But it won't. Even during those aching, agonising days as Vader, he'd grieved for her...

For his angel...

 _I was unworthy for her..._

He looks up at the sky. Darkness had conquered over it. The moon shone softly.

He stood there overcome with loathing for himself. The guilt heaving like a real weight on his chest. Squeezed the air out of him.

The breeze ran down his spine like icy fingers. He shudders, swallowing a lump in his throat and turns around. Blood running in his veins faster than ever.

Beyond the dense trees a soft light shone. Bluish-silver in color. Like his...lightsabre. But much, much muted. The breeze guiding him, he followed the source of light. Pushing through vines and creepers.

Thee trees exit his field of vision, giving way to _her shapely form._

His heart stoped beating. Almost.

Her dark curls flowed down her back like waves of ocean, small white flowers weaved into those brunette tresses. Her body draped in strings of pearls. Anakin didn't know the sharp pain of his fingernails digging into his flesh.

He stayed in the shadows. Unable to encounter her. He didn't has the courage to. His dark robes concealing him. He could see her aura. Light bluish-silver. As if she was covered in light or she was the light herself. Either way she seemed to be made of moonstone.

She turned around, staring right at him. Her face as fresh as a raindrop.

He couldn't breath. As if he had been punched in the chest. The mere sight of her knocked the air out of him.

Her face was peaceful but sad. Her eyes reflected hurt, bitterness...

 _Longing?_

Brown stared into cerulean. Her poignant gaze piercing his soul. Her cold aura clashing against here fiery one.

 _''I love you, Anakin.''_

He had to remind himself how to breathe. _She deserved better. What a wonderful woman!_

Anakin hated himself.

She turns back and floats away.

''Padmé!'' He breaks into a sprint, stopping where she'd been hovering moments ago. Something brushed against his feet. He bent down and squinted in the dark. His eyes adjust and a fire lit up in his chest, his heart dropping to his stomach. A lump forming in his throat.

It was the japor snippet.

It was buried with her. She was burriedbwith it. It had been there when he wasn't. He had been a bad husband...

 _''I love you, my handsome hero.''_

This time her voice was cheerfully. Her laughter tinkling in his ears. His heart twisted painfully. And he welcomed it from his core.

''I'm coming, my love.'' His voice cracks. A lone tear trickling down his face.

He balled his fist around the snippet and broke into a run. He chased her. She appeared and disappeared. They played hide and seek. Laughing.

 _They had thought they couldn't be together. They had been wrong._

* * *

 **Just churn'd it out. I have left much to your imaginations and I'd love to hear from you. Any kind of anything, drop a review.**

 **Did a lil bit of editing...you guys deserve better...**

 **May the force be with you...**


End file.
